How it All Started
by Robin1771
Summary: This is yurri, so if you don't like it don't read. It's told mostly from Robin's POV, however there will be some of it told from Nami's POV. It is rated M for later chapters, this will be a rather long story about how Robin and Nami deal with there feelings for each other.


Chapter 1

I walked out on deck; after I was sure they were far enough away from land that the Straw Hats wouldn't leave me stranded in Alabasta. "At last we're out at sea…good work on evading the marines." I said, all hell broke loose when the recognized her.

"What are you doing here?" asked the swordsman his hands on his swords; he glared at her as if she was going to kill them all if he looked away.

"I am going to join your crew." I said looking at the captain. "Your captain owes me a debt that he cannot hope to repay."

"What did you do you to her?" asked the cook angrily.

"I don't know, all I did was save her." Answered the man in the straw hat, he was completely confused, though I didn't expect him to understand.

"You are correct; you saved me when I wanted to die, that is your crime." I stated calmly, I looked around and saw the shocked and confused faces of my new nakama.

"OK, you can join." Said the captain, he looked at the faces of his crew. "Don't worry she's a good person I feel it."

He gave me too much credit, I knew that he and the cook would trust me, I had some of Crocodiles jewels to bribe the navigator with and I could gain the trust of the sniper and reindeer with humor, however I wasn't sure how to get the swordsman to trust me. I would worry about that later seeing how he wouldn't harm me as long as his captain trusted me.

I looked at the navigator, she was cute. Her slim, curvy body was quite appealing to me; she was glaring at me and I smiled at her, I wasn't going to go down this path with her. It was dangerous and she was far too tempting, I wouldn't be good for her.

"I don't care if Luffy trusts you, I don't." the navigator said, her hands were on her hips.

I stifled a laugh and said, "Really? That's too bad as I just happened to pilfer some jewels from Crocodile's treasure."

I held out the bag and shook it so that the navigator could hear it. Her eyes turned into beli signs, which I found rather amusing. I chuckled as she took the bag smiling as she looked at the jewels. I amused the reindeer, who I discovered was a very talented doctor, and the sniper, who told the most absurd lies, with my Hana Hana no mi abilities, with help from the captain, and gained their trust. In the end the only one who didn't trust me was the swordsman, which I expected.

I knew that he was someone who would trust me once I gave him a reason to trust her or once I proved that I was not going to harm the crew. I would worry about him later; at the moment my main concern is not to get too attached to this crew. I wanted them to trust me, but knew that I would never trust them. I picked up my book and read while laying back on the lounge chair that the cook had brought out and sipped my coffee.

I was amazed at how the crew acted, they weren't normal pirates, they we like kids always having fun, not a care in the world. The swordsman kept an eye on me and I didn't mind. He knew that I knew he was watching, especially whenever the navigator was near me sunbathing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her stiffen and get up, she told everyone that they needed to head 45 degrees south and everyone stopped playing and set the course to where she told them. To my amazement there was a cyclone where our ship would have been, I looked at her with a calm expression on my face. I was surprised; this pirate crew quite possibly had the best navigator on the planet.

She sat back down and looked at me, she seemed a little wary, and asked "Is something wrong, Robin?"

"I'm sorry to stare navigator-san, I was just wondering how you knew that the cyclone was going to be there? I have been on many ships and none of their navigators could have predicted what you did, let alone get the ship on a course to avoid it." I asked, my voice was clam, but I was genuinely curious.

She smiled and looked at the sky, she seemed like she was trying to find a way to explain it; she looked back at me and said "I can feel the weather. I know when it will rain and how to get out of it. I can tell when storms will hit and know what to do to avoid it. I am the best navigator in the world."

I smiled when she told me; her body was attuned to nature now it made sense, it was simple and probably undervalued. I returned to my book, I knew that no one would bother me until dinner, or I thought they wouldn't.


End file.
